


Tricksters, but they smoke it instead.

by TRMGee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Trickster Mode (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRMGee/pseuds/TRMGee
Summary: Alright, Jake gets a drunken idea at some point to try the trickster juju in a blunt, Dirk agrees eventually, and chaos ensuses.---I'm going to lose some respect from people who know me and I know it. But hey look a smut fic-
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 32





	Tricksters, but they smoke it instead.

“Ready Jake?” Dirk looked over at the Englishmen who sat on the bed, fiddling with his hand. Jake looked up, nodding.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be chap.” He gave the Strider a nervous smile. “Hal’s on stand by for lockdown, right?” Dirk nodded, sitting next to Jake. In his gloved hands were a lighter and a blunt of sorts, except instead of weed, it was a type of ground up juju, like the trickster one. 

Jake had brought the idea up awhile ago, as a drunken ramble of course, they were both respectively stoned and wasted at the time. But the idea stuck, even after the hangover. The interest was something like science, If it’s not a direct lick of the high-lollipop, then maybe the effects will be different. So Dirk got his hands on some of the juju, crushed it up, and made a blunt. They had been putting it off for awhile now, but after a small talk and proper preparation, they were ready to see what might happen. They had their clothed on still, but made sure it was ones they’d be okay without. After all, Trickster mode was unpredictable.

“Do you want to direct the hit tonight, or get a shot gun again?” Dirk asked, lighting the end. Jake looked at the strange glittery smoke that seemed to come off the burning juju.

“I’ll… I’ll shot gun tonight.” Dirk chuckled, slipping off his shades. He pulled the blunt up to his mouth and took the hit, then turned to Jake and pulled his chin closer. Jake opened his mouth slightly and Dirk blew in the smoke. They did this a couple of times, making sure to get the effects going before putting out the blunt. Dirk turned to check on Jake.

“How are we… holy shit.” He saw the lime green tips of Jake’s hair first. It seemed to fade down back to his normal brown. Then his eyes landed on the spirals, then the eyes. Jake’s eyes seemed brighter, but still in control. Jake gawked at Dirk as well. Similar to him, Dirk’s hair faded from red to his blonde hair, small spirals, and bright eyes. A blush began to cover his face.

“I guess it worked Jake. How are you feeling?” Jake looked down at himself, his hands fidgeting with his shorts.

“I feel,,, surprising sensitive. Like, Everything feels so much different. Not numb and fuzzy like normal.” Dirk smirked.

“Let’s see how sensitive. Come here Jakey boy.” Jake rolled his eyes at the nick name, but scooted over to Dirk, getting pulled up into straddling him. Dirk began to kiss his neck, starting out soft. Jake gripped lightly onto Dirk’s shirt, making little whines and noises. “Hm, if this is already getting you so noisy, I wonder…”

“Dirk, what are you- Ah!” Dirk bit lightly on Jake’s sensitive spot, making the Pumpkin boy jump and melt into him. Dirk kissed the mark, nuzzling his neck. “Asshole…”

“You are what you eat.” He flashed a wink and Jake groaned at that remark. 

“Well, Strider, what’s cha-anged with you?” Dirk placed more small kisses on the other’s neck, shrugging.

“I guess I feel a bit loosened up. Trickster Mode doesn’t effect me too much, remember?” Jake nodded softly at the response, bitting his lip as Dirk ran his hands down his sides, eventually slipping his hands into Jake’s back pockets.

“I remember that much from the last time, little snip bits.” Jake hummed softly as Dirk nuzzles his cheek lovingly, bringing Jake a bit closer. “I think you may be a bit more lovey Dearest.”

“I can see that I suppose. Now, Jake, babe, love of my life, can i please tap this fine ass of yours?” Dirk looked up at Jake, his orange eyes pleading with him. Jake giggled, seriously, giggling? He nodded, swaying back into Dirk’s hands a bit. Dirk slipped his hands out of Jake’s pockets and gave the rump a nice squeeze, kissing the adventurer. Jake squeaked into the kiss, hands moving into Dirks hair, messing up the styling that took dirk forever this morning. Dirk massaged the cheeks, humming as tongues quickly got involved, little noises coming from Jake. They pulled away, both panting softly. 

Dirk pulled his hands away and began to slip off his tank top. Jake got the hit and took off his shirt as well. Dirk bit the bottom of his fingerless gloves and slipped them off one by one, not breaking eye contact with Jake, who’s face now matched Dirk’s hair. Once the gloves were throw off to the side, Dirk began to kiss down Jake’s chest, testing more of Jake’s sensitivity. Jake gripped his shoulders again, more whimpers and whines forcing their way out. 

“Dirk, please, please…” Dirk stopped and looked up at Jake, raising an eyebrow.

“Please what babe?” Jake let out a low whine, his grip tightening.

“Please, touch me, please, I’m dying here!” Dirk looks down and lets out a soft chuckle. Jake had pitched quite the tent, he wasn’t kidding about being sensitive. He gave Jake a small kiss of the cheek. 

“Alright, Stand up for me Jake, I’ll do better than just touch you.” Jake blinked, then his both made a small o shape as he realized what Dirk implied. He quickly got up. He ran a hand through his green hair and tried to breathe for a moment. Why was he so nervous? Dirk slid off the bed onto the floor, landing on his knees. He moved a bit closer to Jake, reaching up and slipping Jake’s shorts and boxers down to his ankles, staring hungrily at his prize. Jake reached a hand down and got a good grip of Dirk’s hair.

“Please…” Dirk looked up at him as he took Jake’s tip into his mouth, licking it like the best lollipop he’s ever tasted. Jake bit down a moan, gripping on the blonde-red hair. He choked out a loud yelp when Dirk suddenly goes all the easy down, bottoming his mouth out. He let his jaw go slack and winked at Jake. The Brit knew what he wanted. And who could resist such an offer?

Jake gripped Dirk’s hair a bit tighter before moving his hips a bit. Dirk closed his eyes and Jake used his mouth, letting out strings of groans. He was getting close, it was so good, almost too good. There was 2 taps on his leg and Jake stoped, pulling out. He crouched down.    
  
“You okay Dirky?” Dirk coughed a bit, giving a thumbs up.

“Needed a minute to breathe. Sorry English.” Jake chuckled, kissing his forehead. 

  
“Take your time darling.” Jake sat back down on the bed. Dirk glanced over at Jake and then stood up. He opened and began rummaging through the bed side table’s drawer. Jake sat cross legged and watched in anticipation. He knew what Dirk was rummaging for, and he was excited. Dirk pulled out a small bottle of lube and looked back at Jake. His eyes might be playing tricks on him, but the green seemed to be more prominent now, covering most of Jake’s head. He shrugged and gestured for Jake to spin around.

“You know the drill Jakey. Ass out for me.” Jake moved onto his knees, turning around and angling his chest down onto the bed. Dirk got behind him and couldn’t resist giving Jake’s ass cheeks a nice slap. Jake yelped, gripping onto the bed. Dirk hummed softly and lubed up a finger. “Ready babe?”

“Just fuck me already! Christ’s sake, I’ve been ready for ages!” Jake whined, glaring back at Dirk. Mr Cherry head rolled his eyes and pushed in the finger. Jake melted into the touch, leaning back on the finger. It didn’t take long to prep him, He was already a bit loose. As said earlier, they made the proper preparations. Dirk finally pulled his hand out after making Jake a nice moaning mess, slicking himself up. Jake shaked his rear a little, giggling.

“Come on Dirky. Hurry uuuup.” Dirk looked back down at Jake and saw there was no brown left in Jake’s hair. He was full trickster. “I’ve been waiting waaaay too long!” 

  
“Alright sweet shit, You asked for it.” Dirk pushed in, going all the way till he bottomed out. He looked down to check on Jake and what he saw was heavenly. Jake’s mouth hung open, a long moan just drawn out of him. His face was flushed and he looked so beautiful like that. “You good babe?” Jake gave a small nod, looking back at Dirk again.

“I’m just t-tickety boo. You can go ahead Love.” That was good enough for Dirk. He pulled back and slammed back into the trickster, who let out another loud moan. Dirk began a slow pace, but that got boring way to fast. He began to pick up speed, giving more and more strength to his thrusts. He gripped Jakes hips as the boy under him melted into the sheets, repeating his name and ‘yes’ and ‘so good’ over and over again. Dirk reached up and pulled Jake’s hair back, making him lift his head up. The noises his boyfriend were making sounded wonderful.

“Dirk, please, so close, please!” Dirk released Jake’s hair reached under Jake and gave his length a bit of attention, yanking it a couple of times. 

“Come one Jake, Let it out. Go ahead.” Jake’s voice caught in his throat as Dirk spoke, releasing upon command. He let out long pants, looking like he was in complete euphoria. Dirk stopped and held himself still, a sweet urge wanting to finish already. But he needed to make sure Jake was okay. “Jake, is okay if I…”

“Oh! Yes, of course! Use me if you need to dearest!” Jake’s giggles were a bit unsettling, but the message was clear. Dirk went back at his pace, getting some new noises from Jake. He made sure to be all the way in when he finally climaxed, holding until he was finally done. He slipped out and plopped down next to Jake on the bed, both of them panting hard. Jake flipped himself over and looked at Dirk, smirking.

“Wanna go again Babe?”

“Hell **yes**.”

* * *

  
  


In the morning, the two woke up with sore throats, asses, and some killer headaches. A voice comes from Dirk’s shades.

_ ‘Are you two done fucking yet, or should I keep the lockdown on?’ _


End file.
